This invention relates to cyclic peptide antifungal agents. In particular, it relates to acyl derivatives of the echinocandin class of cyclic peptide antifungal agents; to methods for treating antifungal and parasitic infections, and to formulations useful in the methods.
The compounds provided by this invention are semi-synthetic antifungal agents in that they are derived from the cyclic peptide antifungals which are produced by culturing various microorganisms. A number of cyclic peptide antifungals are known. Among these are echinocandin B (A30912A), aculeacin, mulundocandin, sporiofungin, L-671,329, FR901379, and S31794/F1. All such antifungals are structurally characterized by a cyclic hexapeptide core, or nucleus, the amino group of one of the cyclic amino acids bearing a fatty acid acyl group forming a side chain off the core or nucleus. For example, echinocandin B has a linoleoyl side chain while aculeacin has a palmitoyl side chain. These fatty acid side chains of the cyclic hexa-peptides can be removed by enzymatic deacylation to provide the free nucleus. (Formula (1), hereinafter, wherein R.sub.2 is hydrogen.) Reacylation of the amino group of the nucleus provides semisynthetic antifungal compounds. For example, the echinocandin B nucleus provides a number of antifungal agents when reacylated with certain unnatural side chain moieties (see Debono, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,489). Among such antifungal compounds is cilofungin which is represented by the formula (1) wherein R is methyl, R.sub.1 is hydrogen and R.sub.2 is p-(n-octyloxy)benzoyl.
Enzymatic deacylation of the cyclic hexapeptides is carried out with deacylase produced by the organism Actinoplanes utahensis and related microorganisms as described by Abbott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,482.
The present invention provides acylated cyclic hexapeptides having unique side chain acyl groups which, inter alia impart enhanced antifungal and antiparasitic potency e.g. against pathogenic strains of Candida albicans. Also provided is a process for removing the aminal and benzylic hydroxy groups to result in a dideoxy compound of formula (1) (R=H).